Final Fantasy 8 2: Apocalypse
by Apacalo
Summary: After the defeat of Ultimacia the world was peaceful. But the time compression created an enemy more powerful then Ultimacia. Its dark power is growing and is after Squall and Ellone, the reasons are unknown. Its power resembles closely as Omega Weapon.


**Final Fantasy 8-2:**

**Apocalypse**

A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or it's characters, locations and various Proprieties. This Fiction takes place after the Game ends.

"……" Means character speaking.

(……) Means character's thoughts.

Means flashback.

Means end of flashback.

Chapter 1

The Thieves

"Yes, I have reached Fisherman's Horizon, I'm just waiting for the Garden to arrive… Yes, the Ragnaork is here, it's not in use at the moment… No, I don't know where Ellone is, I'll try to locate her as soon as I board the Garden… as for Squall, I'll take it when he is distracted…"

The Garden floated effortlessly through the sea's skin. Heading towards Fisherman's Horizon. Emma waited for the Garden to arrive. (This had better be worth it, I hope this isn't one off her games) Emma walked to were Balamb Garden would dock. When the Garden did arrived Emma immediately boarded the Garden without anyone seeing her. The hall was empty but the sounds of footsteps could clearly be heard in the short distant. The elevator came to life as it soared up towards the 2nd floor, some SeeDs may want to come down so Emma ran straight to the back of the garden to where the dorms were. No one was in them and the doors were locked. (Hmm… no problem) she reached in her left pocket and took out a metallic item and placed it on the key card slot next to one of the slide doors. She then press the hidden button and the door slid open. (hehehe… this is too easy) Emma took a look inside. (Hmm… yes, this is Squall's room) she smiled as she entered. (lets see, this case must be the gunblade… heh, heh) Emma eyed the black case with the lion-like engraving on it. (Right, time to contact Kio) Emma took out her cell phone and contacted Kio. 

" Kio its me, Emma"

"Emma, you found it yet?"

"Yeah, piece of cake"

"Ok… did you find Ellone?"

"No, I couldn't find her, sorry"

"That's ok Emma, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, ASAP"

"Right, I have already sent a boat for you, it should be there in about 5 minutes… find a window and escape, but don't forget the to remove the key bypasser I give you to open the door)

"Ok, thanks"

The phone hung up leaving Emma to take the black case and leave. Emma took the key bypasser and left. She climbed through the first window she came across. Once outside she could hear some footsteps coming nearer, Emma quickly ran and then dived into the sea 50 ft below…

"Yes… she has left the Garden, and has taken the gunblade with her… no, she or any else saw me… don't worry I'll take care of it…"

Emma escaped without anyone seeing her. The boat dock at Dollet and Emma came walking out to the town. She entered Kio's house and locked the door behind her. "I'm home" shouted Emma. "Up here, Emma" Emma walked up the stairs to were Kio was lying on the sofa. "So, did manage it?" "Yeah… it was just too easy" Emma put down the black case she was holding. "Well, lets if it's the one," said Kio as she walked over to the case. She knelt beside the case to use her lock pick on it and see if the Gunblade was inside. It was, both Kio and Emma smiled as Kio lifted the Gunblade in the air. "Oh my" "what Kio? Is something wrong?" Kio looked up at Emma. "No, nothing's wrong its just, that it's the Lionhart" Emma stared at the blue shining blade. "Hmm… we might not be able to sell this, it too distinctive, it be will recognised instantly" "oh great..." muttered Emma, a little annoyed.

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?" wide eyes stared at Squall. "Its gone, I don't know how" Selphie couldn't believe her ears. "It couldn't have just disappeared, Squall" "okay, I'll have a look around and ask about" "thanks Selphie" Selphie went off to help squall search for his Gunblade. Squall walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat. (This can't be happening, I turn my back for a while and my Gunblade goes missing). Zell rushed in the cafeteria to try and get some hotdogs and was too late yet agian.


End file.
